Odd Child
by Cursed Sapphire Heart
Summary: Desi first saw him when she was little, but she didn't scream, didn't cry, and showed no sign of fear towards Pitch when they met. And after that first day, all she could think about was the man every child feared, and wanted to see him again...
1. 11yrs ago

11 years ago...

A little girl at the age of 5 laid on the floor and continued to draw with a black crayon. She had big green eyes with brown around the pupils, long black hair, bangs cut just above her eyes, thin eyes brows, one with a small scar, and light tan skin.

A big brown and yellow dog laid in front of her with his head rests on his paws as he watch the child with his big brown eyes. The little girl picked up the pink crayon and starts coloring as the god stood up and began to growl.

"Huh? Whats wrong Bart?" she asked him sitting up, a chuckle was hear and she turned around to face a very tall man with grey skin. He was dressed in a black robe and had spiky black hair. He smelled of smoke, and was as thin as the child crayons, he had long claw like nails, and golden eyes, the girl stared into the pools of gold speechless.

"Well well... it would appear, you can see me Little one..." The man knelt down to her level as the dog started to bark, the little girl didn't move, nor did she cry out of fear as most children did at the sight of this man.

The mans golden eyes glared into the dogs brown ones and the dog backed away whimpering. The little girl looked back at her dog and then looked at the man. His clawed fingers gently brushed against the child's smooth round face, and he smiled as he looked into her big eyes. "What pretty big green eyes... so full of wonder..." he said and his fingers brushed against her black hair, his claws tangling in the black locks.

"And what lovely black hair... what an adorable child you are... so full of hope and wonder..." he said smiled as the child started mute to his touch and to his words. The man stood up and held out his hand as black sand gathered in it.

"now... lets add a little fear..." the sand formed a bat meant to frighten the girl, but instead the child smiled and held the bat in her hands. 'Cute!" she said looking at it.

"Cute? What an odd child you are..." he said as she looked up at him and cocked her head to the side confused. "Children run away scared when they see me, or when they touch my nightmare sand..." he said.

The little girl let the bat go and reached up to his hand and held a two of his fingers in her small hand.

He looked at her and blushed a little as the child smiled up at him, she didn't fear him, but she could still see him. A small smile played on his lips as he looked down at the toddler.

"What a odd little girl you are, little one..." he said as the picture she drew of him and her holding hands laid on the ground surrounded by crayons.

By Desi, was written on the bottom corner of the picture as the memory faded away.

Now the picture hung on the wall of a teenage girls room just above her drawing desk along with her other drawings. A girl with long black hair that went a few inches passed her shoulders walked into the room shivering from the cold.

The girl had blond highlights in her hair along the ends of her hair from it growing out. She had a white beanie on with white cat ears and along the bottom was rainbow cloth and a pink heart shaped pin. She was dressed in a green sweater dress with black leggings and black boots with pom poms at the ends of the laces.

"Brrr! I hate winter sometimes..." she said taking her hats off. The teen looked at the old picture, her green and brown eyes glazing over as she smiled, "Can't believe its almost been 11 yrs since then..." she said picking it up. "I wonder what ever happened to the Boogieman..." she looked over the picture with a smile as two golden eyes watched her in secret in the shadows.


	2. 11yrs later

**Ok, now these not might be the best and there will only be '3' chapters, and they're old ones that I never got around to uploading so they might not be as good as my more resent work**

* * *

The green eyed teen sighed and put the picture back, she didn't know if the day she spent with him was a dream, and if he was just someone she made up. But she still believed, she believed in anything really when it came to the super natural and paranormal. She could still smell the scent of smoke and wilting roses, it was some how intoxicating when she thought about it...

When ever she thought back to that day she could smell smoke and wilting roses in the air, she could feel his lean warm hand patting her head and picking her up, his strong arms holding her and his voice with a soft British tone that could chill you to the bone, it now put her in a trance when she thought of it, almost like she was under his spell.

He was different then the stories her mother told her, when she was little her mother sometimes like to scare her but joke around with her and tell her he was nothing but a made up person. Now days, she hoped he was real, hoping she could see him once more. She loved to draw people around her, but she could never seem to draw him now, she remembered every detail of him, his thin figure, his dark shadow-like cloak, his smooth grey skin, and his beautiful golden eyes.

So why couldn't she draw him? "Desi!" her mother shouted from the living room,"Yeah?"

"We're leaving, we'll be back Sunday, don't burn the house down ok? And there's some money on the TV set if you want to do to the store" her mother said sending the others to the car, they were going over to a friends house to help out for two days, Desi didn't want to go though and she was old enough to stay home. "Ok, see you Sunday" she shouted as they left.

She was a bit of a loner, and often liked to be alone in her room, draw, watch TV, go on the PC, and sometimes sleep. She had friends, but she also lived in a small town surrounded by mountains and farm lands, her friends lived far away, her mother and father split up when she was a toddler, but she'd go to his house when ever she could. And it wasn't exactly quiet there, she was the oldest of 7, and she had one sister who was a little monster.

Even though there were a few things that went wrong and there was always yelling in the house. But she still craved adventure, something exciting, that's why she loved the super natural and paranormal, when she watched shows that make you jump out of your skin, her tongue was drenched in the adventurist taste. She wanted to travel, there where places to go, things to see, and people she wanted to meet.

But she was all to scared, so she wondered, why was she scared of going out there, but not of the one man all children feared if they saw him? Desiree let out a long sigh and slumped into her recliner bed, yes she slept in a recliner chair, and closed her eyes.

It wasn't long till she was out like a candle, a gentle hand tucked back her black locks that strayed, she stirred in her sleep and a gentle voice hushed her back to sleep. "Sssh... sleep..." it said as its owner stroked her cheek.

"Mmh..." she nuzzled into the hand and opened her eyes part way catching a glimpse of gold before she fell back asleep only to wake up hours later. It was an hour till midnight and the thing that had awoken her was her little dog Jewels barking. "What's wrong girl?" she asked, her dog looked at her and then scratched at the bed room door and barked.

Desiree opened the door and went out to the living room to let her outside, the dog ran out growling and barked at the night sky. Barking... her green eyes widened, "Could... could it be him...?" she put on her jacket and got her dogs leash and strapped it on her collar. "Think you can find him girl?" she asked the little brown and white dog. The dog barked and started to run off and the green eyed girl fallowed, she wanted to know if he was real or not, she had to, or she'd just continue to wonder.

Jewels and Desiree ran through the forest on the other side of town, they stopped a few times and took a break to catch they're breath, and by the sounds of the dogs growling, they were getting close.

It wasn't long until they got to a worn out bed post with a hole under it,"Wow... under a bed, how did I not see that coming...?"

"It's been awhile" a voice as cold and a dark as night said causing her to jolt, she turned around and her jade eyes met golden ones,"You're..." she managed to say as he smiled. "So you still believe in me? It's been along time Little One..." he said walking towards her causing her dog to bark at him, and like before he silenced it with a glare. "To long..." she said smiling a little, he was just as she remembered him.

"Allow me to officially introduce myself my dear..." he took her hand and brought it up to his lips, he gave her lightly tan hand a gentle and sweet kiss, "I am Pitch Black... and it really has been to long Little One..." he said with a smile. She blushed and looked up at him star struck, his voice was like bitter-sweet honey, and it put her under his dark spell.

"I've missed you my sweet... I was worried you had forgotten me..." his golden eyes looked deep into her jade ones, her eyes still sparkled with wonder and light, so full of hopes and dreams, but not a touch of fear for him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, Desi's eyes widened but soon softened as she rested her head against his chest. Even his scent was the same, so soothing...

When she opened her eyes they were in the globe room, and was amazed but what she saw. "Wow..." she looked around,"You sure have an eye for spooky design..." she smiled.

Pitch wrapped his arms around her, one arm around her shoulder, the other around her waist pulling her close. 'You've grown so beautifully Little One..." he whispered in her ear making her blush. "How old are you my dear...?"

"16..."

"Aaw... your not a young women now... it really has been to long..." he rested his head on her's and she just stood there blushing. "Mr. Black...?" she said quietly, "Yes?"

"Why did you stay away so long...? After that day, I never once saw you again..."

"You see my dear, children can only see me if they believe in me... but people said I was nothing but a bad dream... I traveled the world trying to get children to see me..." he kissed her head softly and nuzzled her hair. "Then I saw you... you were so small and innocent, so full of hope and wonder... and only a toddler," Desi looked up at him,"I thought I could get you to believe, but you already did...

I felt so happy that day... when I was able to hold your small body in my arms... and when you looked at me instead of through me..."

"You must have been lonely... if no one could see you..." he nodded and his grip around her tightened. "I was alone for a very... very... long time... no one to love... no one to hold in my arms... no one..." The green eyed girl turned around and hugged him tight, Pitch held her close and smiled. "Your so warm... and so beautiful..."

They held one another not wanting to let go.

A simple longing had evolved into a crush over the years and now was a need to see the man in her arms smile, and to ease his pain.


	3. Odd Teen

Ever since the day she found him, Desi traveled into the forest often, about twice a week in fact, to visit the Nightmare King. He told her stories of the things he had seen over the years, and at night he'd take her for a ride on his nightmares, he'd do it every night if he could, but sadly he had work to do, and she needed her rest. Pitch enjoyed having someone to talk to, and on nights she was home alone he'd visit her so she wouldn't have to make the long journey out to the forest.

6 months passed by, and The nightmare king became sadder and sadder every time she left, but as The Man in The Moon had it, the child was spending to much time with Pitch, her skin seemed to get lighter and lighter, he had to face facts, she was becoming a fearling, and once that happened she'd lose what made her human.

And as much as he wanted her to stay, she still had so much life to live, she had a family, and she had been so kind to him, how could he take all that away from her?

He knew her feelings for him, and how great they were, and how much he hated to admit it, he had fallen for her not too long ago But he couldn't take her human life away just to satisfy himself, so tonight would have to be the very last.

The clock stroke midnight, and all was quiet the clear moon night.

Pitch ran his long fingers through her black hair as she sat on his lap, her head rested against his chest. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she pulled him down, her lips brushed against his for a moment before she pulled away blushing. "Your lips are soft..." he said cupping her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her.

Pitch puts his hands on her shoulders and slowly laid her down on the bed, he remained on top of her as his hands held her's. Her small hands were held down by his larger ones keeping her pinned to the black bed. After what seemed like ages they parted and looked into each others eyes, the shadow's hands slid down along her thin arms, along her shoulders, to her slender neck, and cupped her round face.

She was still so young...

He smiled down at her and ran his long slender fingers through her soft hair, his fingers tangled in her thick black locks as her little arms wrapped around his strong broad shoulders. He closed his eyes and locked her soft lips into another kiss, she turned her head allowing him to deepen the kiss. His lips were warm and soft, and had an interesting flavor.

It was like dark red wine, she had never taste wine before, but she knew its scent well, she knew what it was made of, and could guess the flavor easily. The black haired girl could feel the mans tongue trail along her lips, she knew what he wanted, and opened her mouth letting his hot tongue in."Mmh..." she moaned out as his long tongue tasted every inch of her small mouth.

She had a flavor as well, she tasted like strawberries soaked in honey and was so moist, he craved more. He parted away from her allowing the girl under him to breath, she gasped and panted heavily. "You taste delicious..." he said smiling, Desiree blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pitch leaned down and kissed her slender neck making her gasp at the sudden feeling.

He licked his lips and kissed her neck more, giving her skin gentle licks and sucks, even her skin tasted good, his tongue was soaked with the honey milk flavor, and he loved it. "Even your skin is tasty..." he said as she shuttered, his hot breath blowing on her neck felt good. He traced his fingers over her soft lips and forced them past her lips and into her mouth, "Suck..." he demanded and she obeyed with out hast. Her soft hands held onto his as she sucked on two of his fingers, he tasted like burnt coffee, but she enjoyed the taste.

He pulled his fingers away, but the taste remained on her tongue, she craved more though. She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around him and gave his neck a gentle nip. Pitch let out a moan as her small hands trailed along his chest and her soft lips kissed his neck. The nightmare kind sat up and pulled her onto his lap again and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nibbled his ear.

Pitch stroked her long thin legs, he slipped his hands under her sweater dress and pulled it over her head and off revealing her black tank top. She kissed him again and slipped his robe off his shoulders as he kissed back.

They parted and smiled at one another, her small hands cupped his face tenderly as she smiled at him. His body wasn't only different in size and shape, but it was also hard, lean, and very thin, but, he was still handsome, and charming, despite the fact he can easily scare a person half to death.

They're hands roamed one an others bodies as they both were filled with lust for one another.

After that it wasn't long until screams of pain and pleasure echoed through the caverns. The human girls arms wrapped tightly around him as the bed rocked and creaked with every thrust. She screamed out his name as she held on tight to him frightened and full of lust for the older, larger man. Pitch was a little scared as well, scared that he would end up breaking the child he held in his arms, she was so tiny compared to him.

They're bodies moved as one with every thrust, every lust filled moment. It felt like hours, they were both drenched in sweat, they're different bodies pressed together, both ready to pass out, but it wasn't over yet. Her green eyes over flowed with tears, and her face flustered, the mortal screamed out the spirits name, panting and worn out.

"Pitch... I Love You!" she screamed as his warm milk spilled into her. Pitch gasped and panted as he let his weight fall on her, Desi panted trying to catch her breath, and the two shared one more kiss before falling asleep.

Hour Later...

The nightmare king stroked her soft hair as she slept, he slipped his cloak back on and stood up slipping off the bed, "Your not going to leave again..." he stopped, "Are you...?" she asked, he turned to her to find that she was awake and smiled. "No, I'll be back... I promise..." he said as he disappeared into the shadows. Desi smiled and curled up in bed falling back asleep.

The nightmare kind walked out into a small clearing in the forest, Manny needed to talk with him, and Pitch had something to say too, well it was more of a wager.

The next day he sent her home, she was still a virgin, but she still wasn't the same little girl, after all, she did spend the night with the Boogeyman...

But none the less, she was happy that she was able to see him again, she hoped he would stay, but sometimes hope isn't enough to change fate. The spirit held the girl's hands in both of his, he kissed her forehead, and made her a promise, then disappeared. Once again the two were separated from one another...

When Desi entered her room, she saw that a black rose laid on her desk, she walked over to it and picked it up, she brought the rose to her lips and kissed it. "That's right..." she said to herself, "Today... is the exact day... we met..." she got some water and put the rose in a small glass vase. "If... If only..." tears filled her eyes. "I wish... I wish me and you could of spent more time together..." she broke down crying covering her eyes, her hot tears leaked past her finger, and it was almost impossible to stop the tears that fell.

After all the crying, she took a shower, changed her clothes, and got on with her life, just as Pitch had told her to, she sat at her desk and took out some paper and a pencil, and she started to draw.

A tall dark figure, smooth grey skin, jet black hair, a lack robe, and big yellow eyes, when she was done she wrote the name at the bottom and framed it. It took her hours to get it perfect, and she was relieved when she was finally done, and she loved how it turned out, but she couldn't catch the special glow, but she would one day, hopefully...


	4. Odd Bride

6 yrs pasted her by

Desi had graduated High school, and college, she lived in a nice house with her soon to be husband. She lived in a small town where nothing really happened, quiet and peaceful, but very dull, she longed for adventure as she did 6yrs ago. Her fiancee was a quiet man, he was kind, only yelled when he needed to, and he'd never raise his hand to her, nor did he force her into anything.

They had been going out for 5 yrs, and he had big plans for the future for them both, he worked in a book store, and she managed a cafe. Everything seemed perfect to anyone else, an ordinary couple soon to be married, living an ordinary life, in an ordinary town. Nothing out of the normal ever happened, well almost never...

Every year, on that one day, a black rose would appear in her room.

Three years ago, her fiancee asked who the rose was from, and she told him to truth, "the Boogieman..." she said, he thought she was joking, and now days he thought she was just joking around with him every year, and every year, the rose would appear.

Her promise to her beloved was not forgotten, she kept the memory of him close to her heart, everyday, she'd draw him, she didn't want to forget his face, but she had waited 6 long years for him to come for her. Every year on the day the met, she'd wear a black dress, and stay up all day and night, waiting for him to come for her as he had promised.

"Has he forgotten...?" she asked herself as she sat down at her canvas, tomorrow was her wedding, and also the day the mortal girl had first laid eyes on the dark spirit. She closed her eyes and tried to picture his face, tried to hear his voice, what she wouldn't do, to hear him, to see him, and to hold him in her arms... just one more time...

_'My darling..._

_I will come for you when you are older..._

_But only if you remember and believe in me..._

_You are aloud to love someone else..._

_But your heart must belong to me..._

_And you must not let another person to touch you..._

_I will come for you on the day that we met..._

_If you still love me... I will take you with me... I promise...'_

Tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes stayed shut, tomorrow would be his last chance to come for her, if he didn't, she would get married and forget about the boogieman. She adored her fiancee, but not the way she loved Pitch, it was selfish of her, but she only loved him because she needed to feel love until she could love the Nightmare king again and become his queen.

She picked up a black charcoal pencil and started to draw, she had drawn pictures of her fiancee and herself, her friends and her family, even those who she shouldn't be able to see now that she's older. For a short time she had a small crush on a certain winter spirit who had shown up a few days after Pitch had left. It was a shock for her to see him, and a bigger shock for him, since she was 16 and almost an adult.

Snow white locks, big blue eyes, young smooth skin, he was beautiful...

She put down her pencil and put some pictures in a big yellow envelope, she got up and sat at her desk, she picked up a mechanical pencil and started to write. Jack had told her she would have to die and be brought back, if she were ever to be with Pitch. He tried to convince her that Pitch wasn't to be trusted, and that she shouldn't throw her life away. But she didn't care...

She wanted to see him again...She loved him...

The day of the wedding came sooner then she hoped...

Her mother and brides maids helped her into her dress, it was a wonderful long flowing gown of white with yellow ribbons and laces. They all soon left to get into they're places, the wedding would be before sunset, which was only 15 minutes away...

It would appear Pitch wasn't coming for her, and today, was his very last chance. She walked over to her purse and pulled out her wallet, she opened it up, and took out the picture she had drawn the day she first laid eyes on pitch. She unfolded it and looked at the crinkled and torn paper. She felt like crying as she put it back, next she pulled out the envelope, in which contained her drawings from the other day, and her will...

She had drawn pictures of everyone she loved, and if Pitch had came for her, she would have left everything she owned to the people she loved. But now, she had no use for it...

She clinched onto it and tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it, she broke down crying, falling to her knees she wailed in sorrow, she had waited 6 years, she was still a virgin, she was an adult, so why...

"Why hasn't he come for me!?" she shouted as tears flowed from her eyes and dripped onto her dress. "Doesn't He Love Me!?"

"Of course I do..."

She froze, the tears stopped, and she could feel her heart skip a beat...

She slowly turned around, and behind her stood a tall man dressed in black, his golden eyes met her green ones. Tears burst from her eyes as she sprang up and wrapped her arms around him. She cried into his chest, she clinched onto his robe and nuzzled into him. "Pitch! Where Have you Been!? Why!?" she asked him looking up at him, "Why did you leave...? I've missed you so much...!"

Pitch hushed her and cupped her face,"That doesn't matter... all that matters is that I'm here now..." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. She tried to calm down, but she couldn't, she was so happy to finally see him again. "Close your eyes..." he said backing up, she did as told, knowing good and well what was about to happen.

His scythe appeared in his hands and he raised it high above his head, his heart ached as he swung it down and her crimson blood spilled on the ground. His love fell lifeless before she hit the ground, he quickly caught her in his arms, he kissed her cheek, and gathered her in his arms then left without a word.

Moments later, the doors to the room opened, and her mother let out a blood chilling scream.

_**Dear Everyone,**_

_**If you are reading this**_  
_**That means I'm dead, and I am with my beloved**_  
_**You wont believe me if I told you, so I'll get down to business...**_  
_**To my mother, I leave my pearl necklace and gold watch, I hope you like them**_

_**To my brothers I leave my oil paintings**_  
_**To my dearest friend, Rosa, I leave my animal sketches and everything in my Jewelry Box, and I trust you with my half my life savings.**_  
_**To my fiancee, I leave my paintings and oil sketches, along with my books, i know how much you like to read, and I leave you with the other half of my money.**_  
_**I'm sorry to leave you all like this, but, I have to be with the man I love more then anyone, now you must be wondering who I'm talking about, and since your thinking I'm crazy for dieing like this anyway, His name is Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, though you all know him as the Boogie Man.**_

_**In the envelope, you'll find sketches of you all and of course my friends on the other side, along with my Husband.**_  
_**Alex, I hope you can forgive me, and I hope you find love else where, but I just wasn't the one, I hope you live a long and happy life**_  
_**Sincerely, and for the last time, **_

_**Desiree V.**_

At midnight, two dark spirits took they're vows, and shared they're sealing kiss

In a black dress, a black stained bride with skin that was almost white, and beautiful green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, as did her husbands beautiful yellow eyes, took his thin grey hand and he took her into his arms..

He smiled at his bride and the two danced that night away in the moon light that gave the bride her life back. They're love would finally last forever, The nightmare King finally had his Queen.

That was the deal he made with the moon, the deal was that if she still remembered him when she was grown, the moon would bring her back as The Nightmare Queen.

"I almost forgot, what's your name my dear? I do believe Manny gave you a new one" he asked her with a smile as they danced to the soft music as it played, "Emerald... Black Emerald..." he said and she kissed him closing her emerald green eyes.

The end


End file.
